


youngblood

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: (Team Fortress 2! Au) thank u, F/M, Pyro! Cindy, Scout! Felix, TF2! Au, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Can't look away- Can't look away-!





	youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! If you didn't read the tags, then here's another warning. THIS HAS VIOLENCE AND GORE IN IT. If you don't like that, please don't force yourself to read this. I'd rather you feel comfier.  
Team Fortress 2 is a first person shooter game (and is lowkey VERY violent) so please just :(( don't read if you don't like violence :(
> 
> (okay enjoy <3)

Felix sort of regretted that interview. _No! I don't want to talk about that.. that freak, okay?! How do I get this fucking thing off-?! _It's a very guilty feeling and he felt awkward about it. Maybe it's because she literally never took off that _damn mask_, but- It still.. wasn't right of him to say. Just because he literally had no idea what she looked like- Hell, he didn't even know _her fucking name!_

Oh, whatever. They're _friends_ now. Good friends. Hell, they were together nearly all the time. They even trained together most of the time, just to get used to going against each other's classes. (He remembered one time he tried to teach the girl how to run fast and jump farther, but she could barely keep up in that fire-safety suit. In return, she tried to teach him how to use a flamethrower but he nearly burnt the whole base down. Lily nearly killed them, but Carla had stepped in.)

They protect each other often. He could remember bashing in an enemy Soldier's head with his trusty baseball bat, watching as the blood poured from his mouth and nose, merely because he had tugged on his comrade's suit and she had let out a muffled squeal from behind the mask. He remembered washing the blood off of his hands and soaking his bandages after the mission when the girl hugged him from behind and awkwardly pressed her gas mask on his neck. 

When a Medic had stabbed him in the neck with a random syringe, then punched him in the nose to keep him down, and his nose was gushing blood and spilling into his mouth as he gurgled and wriggled on the ground, the last thing he remembered seeing and hearing before he blacked out and respawned was that pyromaniac, shoving the Medic into a barn and locking him in, then whipping out her flamethrower and setting fire to the old wooden barn. The Medic was screaming in horror while his comrade shrieked with laughter, lightly muffled behind the mask.

It's not that he didn't like her. It's not that she was annoying. Hell, he didn't even find her creepy anymore. 

It's just awkward being so close and not knowing.. anything about her.

He sat on her bed, surrounded by the hundreds of cute unicorn stuffies of all different sizes. It amazed him how some so sadistic could be in love with such cute things. She had a lighter on her and was flicking it on and off. How did she even do that with those thick gloves? God- She's incredible- Amazing- Shit, she was looking at him. Was she looking at him? Was he staring? Her rhythm on the lighter ceased, her cold dead circles for eyes directly staring at him. He gulped, messing with his bandages around his palms. She made a noise that sounded like a snort, shaking her head and looking back down at her lighter and flicking it on, then off. He gulped, staring down at her mask again. She glanced up once more, mask moving with her head. He stiffened as she shrugged, flicking the lighter closed and tossing it onto her floor.

"Mm?" He couldn't understand her, but he figured it was a "what?". His gaze shifted downward, sheepish, and he shrugged, too. He heard her groan behind her mask and she scooted closer to him, staring (he assumed) expectantly at him. He avoided eye contact, or what he assumed was eye contact and continued to look down at the sheets of her bed. A muffled sigh, then suddenly a gloved hand reached under his chin and forced him to look at her. Felix's eyes blew wide.

"_Mm_." She repeated, squeezing his chin lightly to show she was serious. He stuttered, choking on his words.

"_Can you take off your mask_?"

She froze and suddenly he got even more nervous. If anyone asked, he would say he wasn't- But that was beside the point. Her head pointed down, staring at the dog tags (that belonged to his brother) around his neck. He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing. She scooted backward and he panicked.

"You don't- You don't have to. I was just curious because, y'know, I've never seen you with it off and- Yeah. I just.. I was curious. You don't have to, I swear, I-"

Her fingers hooked under her mask and lifted before he could finish. Blonde locks of hair rivered down, falling against her shoulders and framing half of her face (the other half was covered by her locks). Her lashes were long and fluttered sweetly, protecting her amber eyes. He swore his heart throbbed. She was- She was _perfect_. She tucked the hair covering her face behind her ear, and suddenly the burn scar was revealed, but even then- It was perfect. It suited her. It fit her. Is that why she wore the mask? How stupid- She looked amazing. 

".. Hi." When she spoke, her voice soothed his ears like someone poured honey on a rock. God, his heart was fluttering- What the fuck?

He grinned.

"Hey."

**Author's Note:**

> please play team fortress 2 thank u (it's free deadass)


End file.
